Stalker
by teddybaer
Summary: You've been watching her for now more than two hours. - You know everything. Even that she has a boyfriend. But not for much longer. You'll soon replace him.
1. You

_You_

You've been watching her for now more than two hours. She was on her laptop, when her mother came to her, obviously screaming. You can't hear what they are talking about, because you're sitting far away. The girl doesn't behave at all, she screams back, with heart and soul. You laugh. _Some entertaining_ you think, while sipping on your cold coffee. Her mother left the room and the girl closed the door with a loud bang it seems. She sat down on her bed desperately, while holding her head with both hands. She had a sad expression on her face and you felt like going to her and hug her tightly, so she can forget everything, because after all, you _love_ her.

She wasn't one of these girls, who cried a lot, she was strong, strong enough to keep her feelings hid. But you know, when and why she is crying, because you know her very well. You know when she wakes up in the morning, you know which toothpaste she uses, you know which colour her bra and her underpants are, you know her telephone number, her e-mail address, how much time she needs in front of the mirror, you know her relationship to her parents, and you know which pyjama she is wearing and you also know when she goes to bed. You know _everything_. Even that she has a boyfriend. But not for much longer.

_You_'ll soon replace _him_.

You see her taking off her top, to put on her pyjamas. You like her topless and you enjoy every second of this moment. Your burning eyes watch her soft skin with every move she makes. She removes her pants and a smile crosses your face. You lick your lips. Yeah, you like what you see. She changes into her pyjamas and stretched, as she began to yawn. She was tired and you knew that the show would be over soon. You also have to go home. Your mother is maybe wondering where you are right now, you'll tell her you were out with your friends and she won't ask any further. She looks out the window in your direction, as she closed the curtains. _Fuck!_ you said cussing while removing the binoculars from your eyes with a fast move. You took a last sip from your ,now cold, coffee to calm yourself a bit.

She almost had seen you. You have to pay better attention next time. This spot was unsteady. Maybe a new spot from which you can spy on her would be advantageous. Nevertheless you like that she is unknowing, because you know that you have the upper hand.

You sigh in relief while a smile crossed your face, enjoying what you just have seen.

You wondered what it's like to touch her, how it would feel to be very close to her, to smell her.

Silence. Your idle glance wanders across the empty street of her neighbourhood. You make sure that no one sees you, as you make your way home. Suddenly you stop. You forgot something. Something behind the bushes, which could reveal that you have been there. Your binoculars! You rush back to the spot you have been sitting for two hours. A sigh of relief escapes your mouth as you see your binoculars on the floor. You take them and look up at her window. The lights were turned off. You turn around and go. At least you get to see her in school tomorrow. But still, you'll come tomorrow, to watch her a little, again.

Good night, dearest _Jade West_.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is my new story called "Stalker". Hope you guys liked it.<strong>

** So who do you think the stalker is? It's hard to tell though, because it's just the prologue. But tell me what you think. Whether I should continue or not. And maybe if you liked this you can check out my story "Looking In The Mirror".**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Don't forget to review!**

**~teddybaer~**


	2. Jade

_Jade_

I was in my room, sitting on my bed, my laptop on my lap. I was surfing in the internet, listening to music to clam myself a bit down. I've been stressed the past few days, because of school. So I decided it would be better to take a little break. Suddenly my mother came in. She was mad at me once again.

"JADE, WHY DIDN'T YOU PICK YOUR BROTHER UP FROM KINDERGARTEN TODAY?" My brother, oh shit. I totally forgot him.

"I'm sorry I forgot. You still don't have to scream. He is here isn't he?" I asked irritated.

"AND NOW YOU'RE GETTING RUDE? HE IS YOUR BROTHER. WHAT YOU DO THINK WILL THEY SAY ABOUT US? THAT WE DON'T CARE FOR OUR CHILDREN?" she shrieked.

"STOP SCREAMING AT ME. I TOLD YOU I FORGOT. AND WHO CARES ABOUT WHAT THEY SAY ANYWAY?" I yelled back. I hated it, when she acted like that. She looked at me in disbelieve, knowing that fighting with me won't get her anywhere, because I am ignorant in her eyes. She looked around, noticing my on my laptop on my lap.

"What is THIS?" She asked angrily. "Instead of chatting with random people you could learn." She said in a judging tone. I hated it. Just because I like chatting with foreign people, she doesn't have to use it against me in every fight we have. Why I like to chat with foreigners? They don't know me, so I can talk about my problems without them knowing who I am and where I live.

"You always try to pick a fight. This is none of your business" I whispered, but she clearly heard that.

"NONE OF MY BUSINESS?" she asked, laughing sarcastically. I looked at her. "NONE OF MY BUSINESS? YOU ARE MY GODDAMN DAUGHTER. THE WORST DAUGHTER OF ALL DAUGHTERS I COULD POSSIBLY HAD" she freaked out. My eyes widened, as I digested, what she just said. I got really angry. I love my mom and I know she does, too and that she didn't mean what she just said, but I was mad and there is no 'I'm sorry, I didn't mean it' which could calm me down right now.

"GET OUT OF MY FUCKING ROOM." She tried to protest, but I wouldn't leave her. "GO!" I screamed, as she exited my room. I banged the door shut, sat down on my bed and put my head between my hands in frustration. I hate fighting with my parents, because it always ends up like that. I sighed loudly. I pulled myself together and decided that it would be better to go to bed. Because all I wanted right now is silence. I took my top off and removed my pants. Then I put on my pyjamas and yawned. Yes, I was really tired. I went to the window and looked outside for a moment. I saw a sudden gleam on the other side of our street. Something reflecting, but as fast as it came, it disappeared. I shook my head. No, I wasn't sure anymore if there was something, or if my brain just played tricks on me. I was too tired to think about it, so I closed my curtains and went to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys, thanks for the tons of reviews and suggestions who it could be. I'll just say one thing: interesting.<strong>

**Well, this is the second chapter in Jade's POV. Not much happens in this chapter, but it contains some informations which will be useful in later chapters. The next chapters will be switches between 'You' and 'Jade'. I hope you'll review anyway, so I can someday reveal who the stalker is. Maybe 5 reviews, or more? :) **

**To answer _sucker 4 romance_'s question, if there will be bade. I'm a huge Bade-shipper, so in this story there will be Bade. But not so soon, though. Maybe chapter 4 or 5.**

**All reviewers will get a virtual Sinjin bobblehead (the one from the 'Birthweek'-episode). **

**Hope you liked it. **

**Don't forget to review!**

**~teddybaer~ **


	3. First Steps

_You_

You see her in school. So innocent, so strong, with a lot of self-confidence. She is standing there, leaning against her locker. You really like her, but you don't know if she does and you are too afraid to ask her out, because you know you'll get a rejection. And that's just because of…him. This little douchebag of a boy. You neither like to say nor to think his name, that's why you just call him _him_. You know you're better and you'll do anything to get them apart. It'd better be as soon as possible. _Thinking of the devil_ you think as he, the cool 8th grader with dark brown hair walks to Jade and kisses her. She just likes him, because he is a bit older than her and probably because she knows a lot of girls like him. You hate him and soon he has to watch out for a new girlfriend. You smirk as a simple idea came to your mind. Since you are good working with Photoshop, you'll just cut together a photo of Jade and some random boy and show it to her boyfriend. Yes, you have a whole folder on your computer with pics of Jade, which you have taken, of course, secretively. But one wasn't taken secretively. It's one, in which you were on a camping trip with Sikowitz's class. You were standing next to her on the group photo and you both were smiling. You suddenly became very angry at yourself, as you notice, that you didn't concentrate on your plan. And this was really important. There is _no_ other way to get her away form him .Fortunately, he'll be very angry and break up with her. You know he'll be, because you was once eavesdropping a conversation between him and Lane, your guidance counsellor, that he had some major anger issues. You smile. _Evil boy you are_ you thought about yourself, as you look in Jade's direction. _You'll soon be mine, little princess._

.

.

.

_Jade_

My bf and I were now dating for about 6 month and I have to say, that I am really happy. He appreciates my presence every time I show up and he kisses me gently. It's like I'm in 7th heaven. Well, I don't really know what 7th heaven feels like, but if it feels like that, it's feeling really great. Though I'm a little bit difficult to handle sometimes, he still likes me. And everything is just _perfect_.

_Thinking of the devil_ I thought smiling, as he walked towards me.

"Hey babe, what's up?" he asked, after kissing me gently.

"Not much" I simply answered "Just missed you"

"I missed you, too." he said, giving me a peck.

"Wanna hang out at my house in the noon? My parents aren't home" he asked me. I didn't know what to answer, because I still had a lot of school work to do.

"Sure" I said smiling, deciding it would be better to relax with my boyfriend, before getting back to my school work.

.

.

.

_You_

You are at home, sitting in front of your computer. The jealousy you have towards _him_ is eating you step by step. Every time you see him you know you are better and you deserve it more to touch her, to kiss her soft lips. When you see him, you imagine you are him and anytime this will come true. You have to do something against it, before you are destroyed. Sudden anger about your whole fucked up situation overrun you and you bang your fist on the table, while screaming. Your breathing is unsteady and your hand begins to throb, as it starts to pain. Then the door opens carefully and you hear your mother's voice, asking you if everything is okay. You say yes, acting as normal as you can, with your hand still hurting. After telling you, that the meal will be finished in half an hour, she leaves you alone. You notice that you haven't started to work on your plan. _Operation Separation started. _You think as you chose one pic from Jade and one from Andre. Since they were really close since elementary school, you were confident that this would work. You piece together both pictures and it looked like he was in love with her. And the other way round. You smile, while thinking that this was a masterpiece. You open your chat page. You already have added her boyfriend to your friends, although he doesn't really know you. You decide to show him your masterpiece now. He is online and you smirk. _Let's get this party started._

_**WestV**__**GolfFan500**_says:

Hello, CharmingBoy.

_**CharmingBoy**_ says:

Hey. Who are you?

_**WestV**__**GolfFan500**_ says:

Doesn't matter.

_**CharmingBoy**_ says:

What do you want from me?

_**WestVGolfFan500**_says:

Let's say it's something concerning your little girlfriend. Jade.

_**CharmingBoy**_ says:

What's wrong with her? Something bad happened?

_**WestV**__**GolfFan500**_ says:

Well, the bad thing happened to you, not to her. She treats you with less respect than you deserve. Apparently you don't notice this, that's why I wanted to tell you, before people know first and make fun of you.

_**CharmingBoy**_ says:

I don't get your point?

_**WestV**__**GolfFan500**_ says:

She is cheating on you with Andre Harris. I've seen them in the park on the weekend.

_**CharmingBoy**_says:

You are lying!

_**WestV**__**GolfFan500**_ says:

I have a proof.

_**CharmingBoy**_ says:

Then show it to me!

You smile. He is about to take the bait. You click 'browse' and choose the picture which was on your desktop. You somehow hesitate before clicking 'okay'. You sigh, feeling relieved.

The picture has been sent and soon after that, CharmingBoy logged out. You laugh as if you are mentally disturbed. Again your mother enters, this time to tell you to come down, because the meal is finished. You stand up. The first step of getting Jade West has been done.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: OMG! The Stalker is a reaaaaaaaally bad guy. No one you like to live next door to. Well... hehe. So thanks for all the nice reviews. And I hope you will review to this chapter as much as you reviewed to the other chapters. The nickname is really uncreative I have to say (WestVGolfFan500) -cough- . I hope you got the punchline of it. <strong>

**Sinjin Bobbleheads go to *drum roll*: _zikki4ever123; Alexandra Shinai; TrustInYou; ; EpicNerd; maddie _and_ JadeplusBeck! Congrats ;) _**

**You want one, too? Just review and you'll also get an original virtual Sinjin bobblehead! **

**Hope you liked it! **

**~teddybaer~ **


	4. Observing Jade

_You_

Yesterday you started your 'Operation Separation'. You are lost in thoughts, perusing every step you took and every word you wrote in your head. You are waiting for her. You don't know if she will come today, because you _know_ that they broke up. Why would he has gone offline yesterday, if he didn't believe you, right? You are getting more impatient, as she didn't show up. 5 minutes, before class starts and she isn't there. Why? And then the front door opens and Jade walks in. Her head lowered, her eyes, trying to hide the tears she cried, maybe a few minutes ago. You sigh. Break ups aren't good for anybody. Wait. They are good for you. You shrug. _Sorry Jade, you have to go through a lot of frogs before you meet your prince and apparently that's me._ You think as you watch her going to her locker. The bell rings and you go to class. You see her walking in front of you. You were happy that both of you are in the same class of Mr Gardner.

She sat down and you sat down near her to hear what she was talking about with other people.

.

.

.

_Jade_

I don't feel like going to school. My boyfriend just broke up with me, because he thinks I'm cheating on him with Andre. Come on, Andre? He was like one of my best friends. I couldn't start something with him. I tried to convince him by telling him he was wrong, but he just screamed at me, called me names (they really hurt) and shouted that he has proof. What proof? I sighed loudly.

"What's wrong?" Beck asked me.

"Nothing…just…forget it" I was conflicted whether I should tell him or not.

"You know you can talk to me, when you're not feeling good or something" he said, helping me a bit.

"I don't need your pity, thank you" I answered harshly, but regretted it as soon as it came out. "I'm not feeling good right now" I added, so he could understand me better. He nodded.

"The offer still holds" he said smiling.

"Okay, okay. But promise me to tell no one!" I said, willing to talk about my problems with him. He raised two fingers of his right hand, as in peace and placed his left hand on his heart.

"Promise"

"Yesterday, my boyfriend invited me over to his house after school, because his parents weren't home" I started, he nodded, showing me, that he was following. "Well, after I arrived there, he didn't want to open the door at first. But when I knocked and knocked and knocked, he finally opened. He had a very furious expression on his face, which I've never seen before. Somehow I was scared, but I needed to know, why he was so upset. I asked him to let me in, he refused, telling me that I'm a…" I faltered, remembering what he said to me.

"He called you names?" Beck asked carefully, bringing me back to reality. I nodded sadly and sighed.

"Where have we been? He called me names, right. I tried to calm him down, but with every try he just got more furious and told me that I was cheating on him with Andre"

"With Andre?" Beck asked in disbelief, probably thinking that this was ridiculous.

"Yes, with Andre. I don't really know where he got this idea from, but he is totally wrong and I told him that." I paused.

"What did he say?" Beck asked slowly, still there was an eagerness to know what my ex said.

"He went crazy and shouted that he had proof. I don't know where this proof should be from."

"So you're both are just having a fight?"

"No, that is the problem. He just broke up with me. And he doesn't want to see me ever again and stuff like that" I said sadly, finishing my story.

"Everything will be back to normal, soon. You just have to be patient. Let him digest everything and when he settled down, just go talk to him again." Beck reassured me. I nodded slightly in unsureness.

.

.

.

_You_

You hear every single word she says. You literally absorb every word, storing it in your head.

_You won't get back together with him. He is too stubborn to believe you, after he saw the proof I've given him._You smile mischievously. You know what you are doing isn't fitting into the norm. You spy on her, well not really spy. It's observing her behaviour and seeing her, in her birthday suit, just like god created her. Is it creepy for a 14 year old to think about and to do those things? Maybe. There are a lot of creeps walking around and you won't really attract people's attention, no. Maybe you're not normal, but it's okay, because normal is boring. You think about your plans for today. You don't have much homework, so you'll just go to observe Jade a little bit, this evening. And you've already found a new spot, from which you have a perfect sight in her room. The tree on the other side of her street. This spot was still unsteady, at least from the edge. But you decided to climb up the tree and sit on a limb, which is in the same height as her window. You go home to prepare yourself for your evening hobby. _Observing Jade._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First of all, I want to thank everyone who reads, reviews, alerts or favours my story. I really appreciate this and it makes me really happy.<strong>

**Unfortunately, school will start tomorrow again (for me), and I will try very hard to update every second day, as I did the past times. I will give my best not to disappoint you. =)**

**I hope you liked this chapter. This story is so much fun to write and I hope you're having fun reading it as much as I have fun writing it.**

**Review if you liked it. And if you didn't like it, tell me either. I want to know =)**

**~teddybaer~**


	5. She Sees You

_Jade_

Class was over and the whole school day went by very slowly. I hadn't seen my ex today, and I'm not really sure if I will see him today, unless I visit him. But Beck was right. I have to give him some alone time, to think about everything. Wasn't Beck cute? He is such a good friend, always willing to help. It doesn't matter, if I'm treating him disrespectful at this moment, he knows I don't mean it. And his tip is very useful. I waved him a goodbye and went home. As I arrived there, I greeted my mom, my sister and my father, who wasn't paying much attention to me though. I went to my room and locked myself there. I spent 6 hours in my room, doing homework, chatting and taking a nap. The whole situation stressed me out and my mind is a total mess right now. I looked around. Black walls, which I really liked, my desk, my computer, my bed, my nightstand with a lamp and a frame on it. I took the frame. There was a picture of my boyfriend and me, all happy. I wanted him back, I wanted him so bad! I love him and can't think of a live without him. A voice in my head was nagging me. _Go to him, talk to him, make up with him. _I wanted these voices to vanish, but they were still there. I wasn't able to take it anymore, as I decided to go to him, to talk to him and maybe to make up with him. I just have to. Sitting there and counting sheep won't help me at all. I grabbed my bag and made my way down.

.

.

.

_You_

You are sitting comfortably on your tree, observing her. Today she didn't do much. As you arrived, she was sitting on her laptop again. You smile, as another of your brilliant plans come into your mind. As it seems, she is all over her laptop, chatting with people. Well, why not writing her? So your plan would be another step further. You decide to write her tomorrow after school, because you know she is always online at this time of the day. You yawn, as you notice she got up. _What is she doing?_ you ask yourself, as she grabbed her bag. You narrow your eyes, and raising an eyebrow at the same moment. Is she going to her ex-boyfriend? Does she wanna make up? You are really angry, that you don't know what she is thinking and you would immediately buy a mind reading machine, if something like this would exist. Your anger makes it's way up, it's building and you decide to follow her. You climb down the tree. You left your binoculars up there, but you don't really care at this moment. You hide behind this thick tree, as she gets out of her house. She walks slowly and you follow her.

.

.

.

_Jade_

I got out of my house and walked slowly, trying to think of what to say, when I'm at my ex's house. I sighed, because I was really desperate and I had the odd feeling, that he didn't want me back. Suddenly I heard steps behind me. I turned around quickly to see bushes rustle. I exhaled slowly. _Jade you're freaking yourself out unnecessarily._ I thought. I felt eyes burning my back. _I'm getting paranoid._ I thought, while beginning to walk faster. Just for my own safety. I heard footsteps. I turned around quicker than before and saw someone hiding behind a tree. I scared myself to death.

"Who is there?" I asked quietly, anxiety occupying me. No answer. I turned around and run. I turned my head several times, but there was no one. Not anymore. I sighed in relief. I touched my forehead, trying to relax my body. I was sweating, although I was never sweating. Was there really someone, or did I just imagine that someone was there. I shake myself, as I noticed that I was shivering. There was someone and I got to get away from here quickly. I began to walk again. This time quicker. I turned my head, to check if this person was still behind me. I was about to sigh, as I bumped into someone. I screamed.

"JADE! Jade, calm down" A familiar voice commanded me. Could it be? I turned my head carefully to see Beck.

"Beck…" I said relieved "you scared me to death" I said relaxing.

"What happened?" he asked me, slightly worried.

"Someone was following me" I whispered. He looked in the direction I came from.

"There is no one"

"But there _was_ someone" I said dead certain "Anyways, what are you doing here?" I asked him to change the subject, which was really affecting me deeply.

"We were about to go to Inside-Out Burger" Beck stated.

"We?" I asked him. He nodded and pointed behind him, where Robbie and Andre were standing. They waved, I ignored them.

"And where were you going?" Beck asked me.

"I was going to see my ex…" I said hesitating, because I was ignoring his tip.

"Your ex?" Andre asked from behind Beck "You and Patrick broke up?"

"It's none of your business" I hissed. I somehow was really angry at him, although he didn't deserve it. But still, he was the reason why Patrick broke up with me.

"Okay, okay" Andre said backing off.

"So you don't wanna go with us?" Beck asked me, I shook my head.

"No, I gotta fix things between us" I said as I waved goodbye and left them.

Someone was following me. Someone hid behind bushes and trees. Was someone also spying on me? Wait! A few days ago, I've seen a gleam, didn't I? Maybe I didn't persuade it to myself, maybe there was really something, or _someone._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys, thanks for the reviews. But I noticed, that some of you were really confused about the last chapter. I'll try to explain, what there is to explain. Beck was not Jade's boyfriend. Her boyfriend is just an OC who's called Patrick. <strong>

**To ninja70 review: Your theory, that the stalker could have listened to the conversation between Beck and Jade could be right. **

**Jade is beginning to realize, that she is not alone... Do you wanna know what will happen next? Then review and you will find out =)**

**~teddybaer~ **


	6. Chat With Me

_You_

She saw you! She did. Maybe she didn't recognize you, but she knew that you were following her, that you were there. _Maybe that isn't that bad_ you think to yourself. Now, that she knows that you are there, why not contact her? Today you see her at school, unhappy. _Again your ex boyfriend? It's time to move on, sweetie_ you think, as she passed by you.

You go home after school, immediately booting your computer. You wanna talk to her, you wanna chat with her, you wanna hear her voice. You log in on this site Jade was always in (remember: you know everything about her), to see, if she is online. A smile grows on your face, as you see that she is. _ScissorLuv_ you see it in black and white. You click on her and start typing.

.

.

.

_Jade_

School was exhausting again. Yesterday I was at Patrick's, to talk to him and to put things into order. Then he told me that he hooked up with a girl called Suzi. I can't believe it. He didn't really love me. This hurts so much. But who cares? I'm Jade West. Something like this won't _ever_ bring me down. I'm worth more than he treated me like. I'll just move on, won't I? Yes, I will. I was really determined to forget Patrick. And to get my head off of him, I felt like chatting with foreign people on this site called _._ Everyone there is very nice and I just made good experiences. I don't have to wait for so long, until someone wanted to chat. His username was WestVGolfFan500. _Strange nickname. _I think, as he sent me a request to talk with me in private. I accepted.

_**WestVGolfFan500**_ says:

Hey Jade, how are you?

_**ScissorLuv**_ says:

Where do you know my name from?

_**WestVGolfFan500**_ says:

I know quiet a lot.

_**ScissorLuv**_ says:

Should I be concerned?

_**WestVGolfF**__**an500**_ says:

No, not at all.

_**ScissorLuv**_ says:

Do I know you?

_**WestVGolfFan500**_ says:

Yes you do. I like you a lot.

_**ScissorLuv **_says:

Should I take this as a compliment?

_**WestVGolfFan500**_ says:

You'd better do.

_**ScissorLuv**_ says:

What would happen if I don't?

_**WestVGolfFan500 **_says:

Not much. I like you too much to hurt you.

_**ScissorLuv**_ says:

Can you at least tell me your name?

_**WestVGolfF**__**an500 **_says:

No. That isn't really necessary.

_**ScissorLuv**_ says:

Okay?

_**WestVGolfFan500**_ says:

How you're doing? I heard about you and Patrick. You guys broke up?

_**ScissorLuv**_ says:

How do you know? Who told you?

_**WestVGolfFan500**_ says:

Sweetie, everyone at school knows.

_**ScissorLuv**_ says:

…I don't want to talk about it.

_**WestVGolfFan500**_ says:

You like my nickname?

_**ScissorLuv **_says:

There is nothing special on it. Just a random person, who likes West Virginia and Golf.

_**WestVGolfFan500**_ says:

Random person? I am offended. But I really thought you were smarter. It's a tribute to you. West is in it. Your surname. You like it?

_**ScissorLuv**_ says:

No, you are a freak.

_**WestVGolfFan500**_ says:

Thank you. By the way. I know you don't want to talk about Patrick. But I have to admit something.

_**ScissorLuv**_ says:

What?

_**WestVGolfFan500**_ says:

I told him, that you cheated on him with Andre. I also showed him a picture, where both of you seem really in love.

_**ScissorLuv**_ says:

WHY DID YOU DO THIS?

_**WestVGolfFan500**_ says:

Isn't it obvious? So we can be together.

_**ScissorLuv **_says:

I hate you! You disgust me.

_**WestVGolfFan500**_ says:

Don't be mad. It's for our best, really. He doesn't deserve you at all. But I do. And deep inside you know it. Deep inside you like me, too. Someday we will be together.

_**ScissorLuv logged out.**_

Oh my gosh. Who is this freak? Do I know him? I frightened look on the screen of my computer. Who is he? I have to know. I logged in again and searched him, but he already logged out. I was really surprised about my bravery to try to talk to him again, although I don't know him. Am I putting myself in danger with this? No, I have to ask him a lot of questions. I regret that I logged out a few minutes ago. I was deep in thoughts, trying to think of someone, who possibly could be this person. Suddenly my phone rang and I jumped in my seat. _It's just my phone, nothing else_ I think, trying to relax. I picked up my phone to see who was calling. _Anonymous._

_._

_._

_. _

_You_

You look at the screen. _ScissorLuv logged out _was written there. You get really angry at her. _Jade, you shouldn't have done this. Not to me. I'm nobody you can play with. You will regret it._ you think, while anger builds up inside of you. You notice, that this happens to you often, lately. This isn't good for you and you know it. But Jade was a bad girl and bad girls have to be punished. You are thinking of ways to punish her. Kidnap her and than tie her to a chair? Go to her and destroy everything? Wait! _What are you thinking?_ you ask yourself. You love Jade. You would never hurt her. _Never._ You'll just make up with her. You pick up the prepaid phone you bought yesterday from the electrical supply store and dial her number.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hey guys. Another chapter. Let's say, this is now the real beginning of Jade's "torture". Will there be someone -coughbeckcough- who will be there for her? Let's just find out in the following chapters. And how do we find out? By reviewing to this chapter of course =)<strong>

**So do, what you can do best. Guessing and reviewing. Enjoyed? Press the button ;)**

**~teddybaer~**


	7. Your Call

_You_

You are waiting for her to pick up. As you wait, your excitement grows and grows. You want to talk to her, tell her, that it wasn't nice to log out without saying 'bye'. And you want to tell her, that you like her. You want to know if she likes you, too. You smile, while imagining both of you on a clichéd, gigantic meadow cluttered with flowers of every colour. Your hands were intertwined and her bright smile just carries you away. You smile at her and she smiles at you. You kiss. You broke apart and you smile at her. Then she asks you something which doesn't make any sense to you. _"Hello?"_ You open your eyes and notice, that she answered her phone. Now you understand why she said 'hello'. You smirk at your slight confusion. But you don't say anything. You just can't. You want to listen to her beautiful voice. You hear her repeat it again. "Hello? Is there someone?" This sweet, innocent sounding voice makes you horny as you sit there and wait for her to say something else. But she didn't. She sighed and hang up. You look at the prepaid phone. _Why? _you ask yourself _Why did she hang up?_ You shake your head, to think optimistically, because you know you would think something else, something which isn't that nice. You dial her number again. This time she answered quicker than before. "Jade West on the phone, who is there?" You smile. Another way to ask who is on the phone. You like it, because this time her voice is resolutely to know who was on the other end of the line. You get an idea. Since she is so eager to know who she is talking to, why not make her hear something. Not you. Not now. But something else. You go on youtube and randomly type in 'melody synthesizer' as soon as the results could be seen, you pick the fourth one. It was a nice sound. You can hear her breath. Breathing, but not talking. She listened to the music. You push the stop button and make a static noise with your mouth. Then you hang up. You laugh. You call her again for like 10 times. You don't count how often, it just feels like 10 times. _Jade, Jade, Jade...I love you…_

_._

_._

_. _

_Jade_

"Hello?" I asked anxiously. I was expecting everything. Someone who talked to me, someone who laughed about me, or someone who screamed at me. But all I could hear at the other end of the line was silence. Long lasting silence. I was confused, wasn't there someone supposed to answer? Maybe the person didn't hear me, or called me without intention.

"Hello?" I repeated my question. "Is there someone?" Still no answer. I sighed and hung up. If the person really wanted to call me, he or she should just call me again. As I laid my cell phone down, it rang again. I picked it up again.

"Jade West on the phone, who am I talking to?" I asked, hoping this person would just answer. But again nothing. Silence. I tried to listen closer to background sounds or voices, but there was nothing to hear, except for. Wait! Is this music? I tried to listen closer, but I just heard a melody, which got louder and louder. Then it suddenly stopped and I could hear a static, before the line went dead.

"Hello? Hello?" I asked eagerly. I wanted to find out who he or she is. My excitement was overwhelming me, as I noticed that I was trembling. _Jade you don't have to, you don't wanna know who this person is._ An inner voice told me. _This is too dangerous! _Alarm bells started to ring in my head, but I just sat down on my bed and inhaled deeply. Whoever he or she is, is making me feel insecure. The phone rang again. And it went on like this for 10 times. 10 times me asking who is calling, 10 times hearing this melody, 10 times hearing a static and 10 times hanging up. I was sick of it. And my patience was about to run out. Then again a phone call. I was really angry and I wanted to tell that bastard. I picked up my phone and said:

"NOW LISTEN, YOU FUCKING IDIOT! STOP CALLING ME, OR I'LL CALL THE FUCKING POLICE!" I was screaming and tears were running down my cheeks. Tears of fear. There was a short silence on the other end of the line, before a voice answered.

"Jade, it's me. Beck…"

"Beck?" I asked shocked, as I looked at the callers ID which clearly read Beck and not like all the other times Anonymous. "I'm so sorry" I muttered, feeling slightly humiliated.

"It's okay. But Jade. Is everything okay?" he asked concerned. I shook my head, although he couldn't see me.

"No" I whispered. Then I noticed that I just opened myself up to Beck. I caught myself. "Anyways, why did you call?" I asked brusquely.

"I just wanted to ask you if you want to go to Inside-Out Burger."

"You know. Eating burgers every day isn't good. You have been there yesterday with Andre and Robbie. Why today?" I asked irritated.

"I'm sorry" he said sadly. "I just wanted to spend some time with you" he added in that same sad voice, which made my heart melt. I was too harsh to him. And he just wanted to spend time with me.

"I didn't know" I said in an apologizing way.

"…Well, I think I'll just wish you a good evening. By-" I cut him off.

"Can you please come over?" I begged. I was really desperate and I used the word please. I don't do that often and he noticed it. I just say please, when I want something badly. He knows that. That's probably why I knew what he was gonna answer.

"Okay, I'll be there in 10 minutes. Bye"

"Thank you" I whispered, but I just heard that he hang up. _Tut Tut Tut_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Yay, Beck is coming over. What will happen then? Will the stalker have the guts to call, again? Let's find out by reviewing. And guess what? The long waiting for Bade comes to an end!<strong>

**Hope you enjoyed it and review, review, review! :)**

**To TrustInYou's review: I try to explain, what I thought, without giving away too much. WestVGolfFan500 is the nickname/pen name of the stalker. WestV originally stands for West Virginia, but I wanted Jade's surname to be in it. Which apperently is West. So I cut off the irginia of Virgina. Golf...well let's say it _could_ be a hint to who the stalker is. I just said could. It doesn't have to be. I hope you understood now. If not, just tell me again, I could try to explain again.**

**~teddybaer~**


	8. Hold Me

_Jade_

The door bell rang and I knew it was him. Beck! I ran downstairs as fast as I could and opened the door eagerly. When I saw his face, I was so happy. I hugged him tightly.

"Beck, you're here!" I shouted happily.

"Yes, I'm here" he said amused, while hugging me back. I let go and gestured him to come in. He nodded. As he looked at me, he saw my swollen eyes and my, now, dried mascara, which was spread all over my cheeks.

"Why were you crying?" he asked concerned, touching my cheeks. I looked at him, as if he just found out something he wasn't supposed to find out.

"Um…nothing" I simply answered.

"Jade!" he said with force. "You wanted me to come, because you're not feeling good. So I'll be here, waiting for you to tell me what's up. I have time" I nodded, appreciating it.

"Let's go upstairs" I told him. He followed me, without saying a word. As we approached my room, I sat down on my bed, and patted it, showing him to sit next to me. He did. And then he looked at me. His arms tightened around me, as he pulled me into a hug. I buried my head in his chest and began to cry again. But this time in front of him. I showed him my emotions, the real Jade West. He stroked my hair, in an 'it's okay' kind of way. While he comforted me, I felt…safe. Safe in his arms. And for just a few seconds I felt, that everything was okay. After crying my heart out, I looked at him, with swollen eyes. I suddenly felt really ugly, as I stood up and went to my bathroom. Why do I care so much how I look like in front of Beck? I bent down to wash my face. As I looked in the mirror, I jumped, as I saw Beck behind me.

"You scared me!" I shouted anxiously.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to see if you're okay" I looked at him and nodded.  
>"Yes, I'm okay. It means a lot to me, that you're here, Beck" he smiled a gentle smile.<p>

"It's no big deal, really." We went back to my room and lay down on my bed. After a few minutes of pleasant silence, I sat up and looked at him. He shore up with his elbow on my mattress and waited for me to talk.

"You know…Yesterday, when I saw you with Andre and Robbie, I told you that someone was following me" He nodded, showing me that he remembered. "Maybe you won't believe me, but there really was someone."

"But I haven't seen anybody" he said slowly.

"I know, but my suspense that there was someone, is confirmed."

"How?"

"Well, I was on a website, where you can chat and someone chatted with me, telling me, that he or she was the reason, why Patrick and I broke up."

"How did he or she do that?" he asked interested.

"I don't know. The person was talking about a photomontage where Andre and I looked like we were in love"

"And Patrick believed it?"

"Apparently, yes. But I don't care anymore. We broke up and I somehow think that it was better that way. He shall just go and have fun with this Suzi chick." I said angrily, but still there was sadness in my voice.

"Don't take that so seriously. He is just one of many" he said, trying to cheer me up.

"You're right" I said shrugging. I sighed. "Life's crazy, isn't it?" he nodded smiling.

"Anyways, where are your parents? I haven't seen or heard them"

"That's maybe because they are both on a short business trip in New York"

"Oh, and what about your brother?" he asked, looking around, as if he was searching him in my room.

"Sleepover at his friend's house" I answered.

"And your parents just let you be alone?"

"Ough, they wanted me to go to Cat and stay overnight. I told them that she was all right with it. They left and I stayed here."

"Why?"

"You know, being all alone in this house isn't the worst thing. It's kind of nice. No stress, no yelling parents, no bugging little brother, just silence." I said smiling, while looking at him. "By the way, right now I'm not alone" he smiled.

"It's better that way, isn't it?" he asked me.

"Yes, it is" I said, as he lay down again on my bed. I think he kind of likes me. He wouldn't have said that if he didn't, right? I laid my head on his chest and we both looked at the ceiling. I could hear his heart beating. The silence was nice. He was playing with my hair and I closed my eyes, to enjoy it a bit more.

"Jade?" he asked quietly, not wanting to interrupt the silence.

"Yes?" I answered quietly, but I didn't know why. Maybe for the same reason as Beck.

"Can I go to the toilet?" he asked. I immediately moved off of him.

"Sure you can. Sorry for hindering you to go." I said embarrassed.

"Don't say that" he said, shaking his head, as if he didn't understand why I was so embarrassed. I told him, where he could find the toilet and he left. I lay down on my bed again thinking of him. Maybe it was really better, that Patrick and I broke up. I don't know what it is right now, but I somehow feel, like wanting to be next to Beck every second. I sighed loudly. As he came back, my cell phone rang.

"Your cell phone rings" he said, thinking I don't hear it. I got up and went to my desk, where the cell phone was. It read Anonymous. I looked at Beck with anxiety. His soft expression was replaced by a concerned expression.

"What's wrong?" he asked, moving towards me.

"It's _him_" I whispered.

"Him?"

"The guy who broke me and Patrick up. He is calling like 500 times a day" I told him quickly.

"Answer it" he commanded me in a gentle kind of way. I nodded.

"Hello?" I asked quietly. No answer. "Hello? Who am I talking to?" Still no answer. I sighed. "No one answers" I told him, a single tear was running down my cheek. I'm sick of it. So sick of it. He calls me everyday. And there is nobody, who talks to me. Sometimes I don't even pick up the phone. I just sit on my bed and wait, until it stops ringing. Sometimes I feel like throwing it away, but my parents would kill me for that. Beck was now next to me, wanting me to give him my cell phone. I looked at his hand and then in his eyes. I gave him the cell phone, without even asking him, what he wanted to do.

"Hello? Is there someone?" he asked with a strong voice. A voice, I haven't heard of him before. A voice, which was strong on the one hand, but on the other hand, there was an angry undertone. An undertone, which makes unmistakable clear, that he is dead serious about the whole situation. That he didn't like what the stalker did. What my stalker did.

"Okay, listen to me, you messed up freak. If you're not gonna stop stalking Jade, I'll find you and make you feel pain, you've never experienced before and after that, I'll stalk you, until you beg me to stop. Understood?" No answer. He sighed. "I warned you" he threatened and shut the phone.

"He didn't answer" I said sadly.

"At least he heard it" he said calmly again, as if what happened a few seconds ago, didn't happen at all. I smiled a bit.

"Thank you, Beck" he smiled back, but didn't answer. Instead he hugged me and I hugged back. We spend two hours, talking about random stuff, as a wave of tiredness overcame me. I yawned and he stood up.

"I think, I'll just go then"

"No, stay!" I pleaded.

"You're tired. I'll just come tomorrow, okay?" I nodded, as I stood up, to accompany him to the door. As he left, I went straight to bed. _Today wasn't that bad. _I thought smiling.

.

.

.

_You_

You are at home. You decide to go to her, to give her a gift. And you are too afraid to give it to her at school, because it is something really private. You stand up and look in the mirror. You are wearing a chemise with flower patterns on it. You fix your hair quickly and put your jacket on, because it was cold outside. You go outside and a cold breeze welcomes you. You make your way over to Jade's house. As you arrive there, you look up. Her room was dark_. Nice, she's sleeping._ you think, as you look around, if anybody could see you. You nod to yourself, as you see no lights burning in her neighbourhood. _The coast is clear._ You bend down, to open the door with a picklock. Your cousin has showed you once, how to do this. You are proud of yourself, as you hear a _click_. You enter her house and look around. Nice furniture, nice decoration. It looks like everything has its proper order. You are looking for the stairs. It is hard to see through the darkness, but your eyes are getting used to it. As you spot the stairs, you walk towards them. You climb the stairs slowly. They were made of marble, so you wouldn't make much noise, but still, you have to be careful, so Jade wouldn't hear you. You put one foot before the other. Again and again, as slow and as quiet as you can. You notice that you are burning on the inside. You start to sweat, as the excitement about the whole situation grows. Alone in a house, that isn't yours, at night. Could it be any better? No. As you reach the last step, you walk towards the first door. You open it quietly. You look around. Your eyes are now used to the darkness. It is the bathroom you can see. You close the door and turn on the light. You walk towards the laundry hamper. You open it and take out a used t-shirt, which obviously belonged to Jade. You lead the piece of cloth to your nose and inhale deeply. Her sweet smell, you smell everyday, find its way in your airways. You take out another piece of cloth, this time a bra. You suddenly get really horny, as you look at it. You gulp. Then you breathe in and breathe out. Breathe in and out. After a few times, you finally calm down and try to continue, what you came here for. You switch off the light of the bathroom and carefully open the door. You stick out your head and look around, if she woke up or not. There is silence, so you get out of the bathroom and walk towards the next door. You open it and see a bedroom. But it isn't hers. It's her brother's bedroom. You can tell by the colours on the wall. It was a light blue. And not black. You shut the door, because there isn't anything interesting to see for you. You go on and see a door, with a small plate on it. You narrow your eyes, hoping you can read, what is written on it. After a few minutes, you figure out what was written with crayons on it. 'Enter at your own risk' you smirk. _Tough girl_ you think, as you quietly open the door. You put, again, one foot before the other. Every of your steps are deliberate. You reach her bed and look down at her sleeping body. You sit down next to her, as you watch her for a while. She breathes in regularly and you feel the urge to kiss her. But you pull yourself together. _No, not now._ You have things to do, important things, which will make her happy. You stand up as quiet as you sat down. You walk over to her desk. You take a present, wrapped in black gift wrap, out of your jacket pocket. You also take out a note, you've written earlier on the computer, so she couldn't recognize your handwriting. You smile, once again and you notice that you smile a lot in the past few days.

"Hello? Is there someone?" you hear Jade mumble. You are frightened as you slowly turn around to face her bed. You see her still lying in her bed, still sleeping. You sigh in relief. Just dreaming, little Jade West is just dreaming.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: First of all, I have to apologize. I was supposed to upload this chapter yesterday. But this document manager wasn't working. I tried like a 100 times, but I couldn't upload this chapter. And it made me mad. But now, here it is. One day late. Sorry :(<strong>

**Okay, I hope you liked this chapter. BADE! Well, I apologize, if you found that it was too long.**

** To answer SQTgirl's review: I'm soooo sorry for not telling you, who the stalker is. But I will soon. After this chapter there will be just two or three chapters. And I promise you, I'll tell you then. :) By the way, I will try to give you hints, to who it could be.**

**Hmm...I noticed, that there are less people reviewing :( So review and make me happy. ;)**

**~teddybaer~ **


	9. Rejection

_Jade_

I woke up in the morning, remembering the dream I had last night.

_Flashback_

_I was sitting on my bed, listening to music, as my phone rang once again. I winced at the first ring of the phone, because it was really loud, so I could hear it clearly. I slowly got up, walking towards my desk, where my cell phone was lying. As I reached the desk, I took my cell phone and looked at it. _

"_Anonymous" I sighed. Once again, the same shit, and it's creeping me out. I took a deep breath and answered it._

"_Hello?" I waited "Hello? Who am I talking to?" I asked, after hearing no answer. Suddenly the room want dark. My cell phone vanished and I looked around scared to death. There was no one. I got really nervous and tears were making their way up to my eyes. I spin around, until persons start to appear. First it was Sinjin. Then it was Robbie, followed by Andre, Beck, Patrick and Sikowitz. They built a circle around me and they stepped forward. Repeating it all the time, until they were just inches away from me. Every one had his eyes wide open and the creepiest smile I've ever seen. I gulped as I felt vulnerable and defenceless. I wanted to scream, to tell them to stop, but all that came out was my unsteady breath. Tears were running down my eyes, as they started to touch me everywhere. _

"_I want you Jade. I like you and you like me, too. You know it." Every one of them said. I closed my eyes. As I opened my eyes again, I was in my room, alone in the darkness. I breathed heavily. _

_End Flashback._

I was so glad, that it was only a dream. I got up and walked towards my desk. I took my cell phone and looked at it. '20 missed calls and 40 text messages' was all I read, before I threw it on my bed. I sat down on my chair and put my head in between my hands. Why is he so annoying? Why me of all people? I sighed and looked up. That was the first time I noticed a small package. I took it and removed the wrapping. Since the gift wrap was black, it kind of interested me. I opened the package and a necklace with a black skull as a pendant was faced by me. I smiled. This was beautiful, was this from Beck? I looked around, if someone left a note with it. I found a small piece of paper. I grabbed it excitedly and began to read out loudly.

'_Dear Jade,_

_since I know you like skulls and black things, I thought that this would please you. When I first saw it, I imagined you wearing it and it just fitted so great, that I thought a gift would maybe change your mind. You know, about us. We could be so happy together. Think about it._

_In true and deep love, _

_your Anonymous'_

As I read the third line, my excitement turned into disgust, pure disgust. I was shocked as I noticed, that he was _here_. Here in my house, in _my_ room. He saw me sleeping, sleeping and vulnerable. Was it Beck? No, I accompanied him to the door and I slept one hour after he left. I shook my head and began to cry. I hate him, hate him more than anything! How can he do this to me? Ruin my life, make me feel like…like crap. This time it wasn't just a single tear, it was a whole sea of tears. And I couldn't, I wouldn't hold them back.

I cried for about two hours. Then I stopped. No! He is not gonna make me feel like that. I am a strong woman…teenager and I have no fear. Yes I have fear, but he won't see it, no.

Suddenly my door opened, as my mother stepped in.

"Hey sweetie, we're back." she said happily, kissing me on top of my head. Then she saw my swollen eyes. "What's wrong, sweetie?" she asked concerned. She knew I hated it, when she called me 'sweetie' but at the moment I didn't really care. I needed someone to talk.

"Mom, someone is stalking me" I whispered.

"What? Stalking?" she asked, trying to confirm if she just heard right. I nodded slightly.

"Yes" I breathed.

"Oh goodness, Jade! I told you not to go chatting with foreign people. They are a danger for you and for your family. But you just wouldn't listen, would you? No! You are always doing the complete opposite of what we're telling you. Why?" she burst out angrily. I was flabbergasted by her reaction. That was nothing I even expected of her. I thought she would try to cheer me up, but instead she made reproaches.

"I…I…" I tried to say anything, but I just couldn't talk.

"You will do nothing. I gotta talk to your dad and tell him about everything"

"No! Mom, please don't! He will just…" I trailed off.

"He will what?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing" I whispered. With that she left. I wanted to say 'hate me more' but I just let her go. She was too stubborn to listen to me. I wanted to tell her that the stalker was here in my room, in our house, but I just let it be. She would totally freak out.

.

.

.

_You_

You are lying on your bed, facing the ceiling, as you remember your exciting trip to Jade's house yesterday. Her t-shirt, her bra, her small plate, her room, her bed, her face, her sleeping body. You inhale deeply, as you think about her. Your phone rings and you look at it. You could see the callers ID, but you decide not to answer. You don't want to talk right now. You look down on the piece of cloth on your floor. The shirt with the flower pattern was smiling at you, wanting you to come enter a happy, optimistic world. You shake your head in a 'No, thank you' kind of way. Different thoughts wander through your mind, as you remember that you bought her a gift. A gift which fitted her perfectly: a black skull necklace. You wonder if she liked it or not. Maybe she did, and maybe she is wearing this tomorrow at school. You just lie there and fall asleep.

The next day, you wake up, get dressed quickly and go to school. You are excited to see Jade and maybe the necklace. As you look at the entrance, to see if she's coming, you see Andre and Tori passing you. You ignore them, because they are not important. And then you see her. But today something is different. She walks, as if she needs defence. Her head sinks between her shoulders, she is hiding her face and her blue eyes look so…sad. You've never seen her like that before and you somehow feel pity for her. Did you go too far? Didn't you think before doing the things you did? But it was for a good reason, right? It was for your future. You did that for her. And for you. She will forgive you, if she knows the real reasons. No, she'll never get to know that you are the stalker, because you won't tell her. You'll ask her out. Right now! You don't know where your sudden confidence comes from, but it just feels right to do it. You walk towards her, taking a deep breath. She was standing in front of her locker, rudely stuffing books in her bag.

"Hey Jade…" you start slowly. "I wan-"

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" she shouts angrily, as she pushes you aside. You look at her as she runs away. Everyone was now looking at you. You felt quiet embarrassed, but you just turn around and go, feeling numb.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:Okay, I'm so embarrassed right now! And that's just because my lack of knowledge. Since I'm not from an english speaking country (I'm from Germany), I sometimes have to look up words. And I somehow didn't know the word 'shirt'(I don't mean t-shirt shirt, I mean chemise for men). So I looked it up and there were three words to choose. 1. shirt; 2. chemise; . And I thought that the word chemise would work for men, too. So I used it. Sorry if I gave you wrong hints or something like that, it wasn't my intention, really.<strong>

**The second last chapter to go! I'll update the last chapter on Sunday, so stay tuned and review and I'll update! :)**

**~teddybaer~**


	10. Final Release

_You_

How could she do this? She always hurts you. She is always thinking about herself. Why? Just because she is in a bad mood, it doesn't mean, that she can take her anger out on you! You are gonna talk to her and tell her that she is wrong and that she has to apologize. But what will it help? She will be stubborn as always. No, this time you'll show her, that she crossed the line. You'll simply ignore her. And when she notices it, she'll crawl back and beg you to take her apology. World would be so perfect, if everything would work. But to you the only thing that has to work is that you and Jade come together. You see her exiting the toilet, looking nicer than before. You leave.

.

.

.

_Jade_

I'm really pissed right now. My mother doesn't talk to me, as a punishment for having a stalker. Are you serious? My dad hates me even more than before, saying I'm a complete hopeless case. And my brother is still bugging me, like before. It's just that it bugs me even more than before. And now my schoolmates are annoying me, although the whole situation isn't their fault. I sigh as I spot Beck. I made my way to him. He was sitting on the step of the stairs, listening to music. As I reached him, I laid down my bag and sat down next to him. He looked at me but didn't say a word. I watched him intensely, while he tried to avoid eye contact with me. As he noticed that it won't help avoiding me, he removed his headphones and looked at me. After a while he said:

"Not in a good mood today, huh?" I nodded slightly, thinking about ways to tell him why.

"My parents are freaking me out right now. I told my mum that I have a stalker…"

"What did she say?" he asked interested. I shrugged.

"She yelled at me and then she told my dad. And guess what? He hates me more than before" I replied in an all happy, sarcastic tone.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Beck whispered. I shook my head.

"It's not your fault, just the fault of this stupid stalker, who decided to ruin my life."

"Hmm…what are you gonna do now?"

"I don't really know. Life will go on I guess. By the way, am I forgiven?" I asked carefully. He smiled.

"Forgiven about what?"

"You know it, don't act stupid, Beck!" I punched him playfully. He laughed and then turned serious again.

"Yes, you are forgiven."

"I still have this stalker problem and he won't stop calling me. I'm about to throw my phone out of the window."

"So annoying?" he asked rhetorically.

"Yes, more than annoying. You know it is nice when someone tells you that he likes you, but not in this kind of way"

"Maybe he'll stop, if he knows that you are dating someone"

"Who should I date?" I asked slowly, not following him. He smirked.

"I don't know" he simply stated and I blushed. Is he about to ask me out? Or is he telling me to do the first step?

"Why don't you know. I think you would know if you ask a question like that" I said teasingly.

"Well, I know. Just guess"

"I know, too" I answered slyly.

"So tell me" he urged. I shrugged and leaned forward. Our lips met and we kissed intensely. As we broke apart, I looked at him smiling. He was smiling, too.

"Was this telling enough?" I asked cheekily. He answered by kissing me again and I really appreciated it.

"We're now boyfriend and girlfriend?" he asked, though it sounded like a statement. Our fingers intertwined, as he pulled me closer. He kissed my head and everything seemed perfect.

.

.

.

_You_

You are standing outside in front of the school entrance waiting for your dream girl. She comes out and walks in your direction, still not noticing you. She is focused on a conversation between her and Cat. She looks beautiful, as she takes a strand of hair and put it behind her ear. She looks up and spots you. You smile, just to get a smile in return. She walks up to you and kisses you. Cat approaches you, too.

"So you guys are dating?" she asks slightly confused.

"Yes Cat, we are" you answer.

"I thought you were 'just' friends" she says putting quotes on the 'just'. Jade looks at her annoyed.

"So? It developed" she says, while hugging you tightly. You hug her back.

"I'm happy for you guys" Cat says happily.

"I'm happy, too" you say, as you look down at Jade, who looks up at you, smirking. You kiss her. Yeah, you _Beck Oliver_ are now dating Jade West, your dream girl. You were her stalker for the past weeks. And she doesn't know. And she'll never know. It was good not to let go, to stick to your dreams. Now you can reap the reward. And the reward is Jade.

But how did you do everything? Leaving her no doubts that you are _not_ the stalker?

It first started, when you noticed, that you like her, as in really, really like her. You developed a strong urge to make her yours. But still, she had a boyfriend. This Patrick. He didn't belong to her, they were not meant to be. But you were. You and Jade, you were meant to be. So you chatted with him. You knew him and he knew you. You just made a new account, leaving you hidden as an unknown person. You sent him the picture of Jade and Andre. He believed you, this stupid boy. And then you got obsessed with your plan, your genius plan. You wanted her more than anything and you knew that you would get the girl in the end. During this whole process of breaking them up, your character got weird. You start to laugh uncontrollably, you developed anger issues, you were getting sick, without even caring about it. The next day in school, you wanted to know if your plan worked, so you waited for her. As you saw a really sad Jade, you kind of felt sorry for her at the beginning, but you knew that she would feel better, when she is dating you. So you ignored her frame of mind. In class, you sat near her. In fact, you sat down next to her, to hear her talking to other people or to talk to her yourself. As nothing happened, you started to take control over the situation. You asked her what was wrong and after hesitating for a while, she opened her heart to you. You, of course, played the clueless friend of her, asking and telling her things. You wanted to explore her view, what she thought and what she felt. But you cared less, as long it was about Patrick. In the evening, you went to her, to observe her a bit. You wanted to see exciting things but you weren't prepared for what happened that evening. And you knew, that a few words would have revealed that you are the stalker. It all started with the idea of her, to talk to her ex-boyfriend, douche bag Patrick. You were following her and suddenly she turned around and saw you, as you rescued yourself behind some bushes. They didn't really do their job to hide you; instead they rustled, showing her that someone was really following her. Still, she kept walking and you continued following her. She turned around again and saw you hiding behind a tree, a stupid tree. You curse to yourself and she began to run. You did, too. But you were faster than her. You reached a corner and bumped into Andre and Robbie, who told you they were going to Inside-Out Burger and they asked you if you wanted to join them. You agreed. A few minutes later, in another corner, Jade bumped into you and you were afraid, that Andre and Robbie would tell her, that they just met you. Fortunately, they didn't and you pretended that you were with them all the time. You calmed her down and she told you about her stalker. In the beginning you slightly freaked out, because she was talking about you. But then, you just accepted it.

The next day after school, you wanted to chat with her. So you made up a stupid nickname WestVGolfFan500. Why? Well, West was Jade's surname. The V was just to disguise that the West was standing for Jade West. Golf Fan was just a random idea, which would make her realize that the stalker was Sinjin, who really liked golf. You wanted her to draw her attention on him, if she ever tried to find out who the stalker is. Fortunately, she didn't even think about it. After she logged out, you felt your anger crawling up, which brings you back to the anger issues which came along with your idea of stalking her. You bought a prepaid phone, to talk to her. You played games with her on the phone, just to hear her melodious voice. You admit that she's also physically attractive to you. You call her several times, before you take your real cell phone, to talk to her as Beck. First she screamed at you mistakenly and a cheeky grin was on your face. She begged you to come over and you did. As you arrived at her house, she opened the door, pouncing on you. You waited for her to tell you what was on her mind. One good aspect on your character was that you are really calm and patient. So you waited. In this night, you came closer. But in this night, you also made her believe, that you are not the stalker. As you went to the toilet, you took out your prepaid phone and dialled her number. Then you hid it behind the laundry hamper, so she couldn't find it. You managed to get back to her room in the exact same second, as her phone started ringing. You acted, as if you would threaten the stalker. You lulled her in a false sense of security and she believed you, without batting an eyelash. You go home. There you decide to give her a present, which you bought a few days ago. You put on a shirt with flower patterns. It was the only one, which wasn't dirty. Though you hated to wear it. You went to her and broke in. It was your first time and you were very excited. The first thing you did was to get back your prepaid phone, which was still in the bathroom. Then you smelled her laundry and watched her a little sleeping. You placed the present on her desk and left her home, without turning around anymore.

And now you're standing there, in front of the school and Jade in your arms. You are the happiest person right now. And you know that this moment will last very long. You look down at her. _Yes, Jade. Now the stalker will stop terrorising you, because he got what he wanted and that was you. _you think.

The stalker Beck Oliver got his stalkie Jade West.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! BECK IS THE STALKER! Oh my god, I didn't expect that. Well, I did, because I've written this story :) Some of you knew it was Beck, so I'll just say congrats to all who suspected him to be the stalker. Because in the end, he was. Hehe. And to all who didn't know. Thanks for guessing anyway.<strong>

**You know, all good things have to come to an end. :( And I want to thank everyone, who reviewed, alerted, faved and read this story. Wanna make me happy one last time for this story? Then review and tell me what you wanna tell me. :)**

**New stories will come soon, so stay tuned.**

**~teddybaer~ **


End file.
